jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:B-Serie
Profilbild Was für ein Bild wäre eurer Meinung nach passend für die Infobox? Es sollte auf jeden Fall nicht nur ein Bild von einem Modell der Serie sein. Bitte um Vorschläge! Gruß, - Backup 13:05, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Eins wo möglichst viele drauf sind, also eines aus ner Schlacht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:07, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Nur ist es schwer ein solches zu finden. Also wer etwas hat, bitte hochladen. Gruß, - Backup 13:24, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Bild:Kampfdroiden auf Ruhe.jpg? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:31, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Da wäre doch noch besser, oder? Hier hätte man ein reales Design der Droiden, was meiner Meinung nach meistens besser wirkt als Zeichnungen. Die Qualität der Droiden dort ist ja nicht ganz so gut. Gruß, - Backup 13:53, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Zitat Ich habe gerade zwei etwa gleichwertige Zitate in den Artikel eingebaut, da ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, welches am besten passt. Deshalb hätte ich hier gerne ein Meinungsbild, was eurermeinung nach besser ist. Gruß, - Backup 13:21, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Warum nicht einfach beide nehmen? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:45, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Meinst du? Inhaltlich gibt es doch kaum Unterschiede, sodass eins der Zitate völlig ausreicht. Gruß, - Backup 16:39, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich würde sagen, dass das Zitat von Wat Tamobor besser ist, also das von Doooku rausnehmen- MfG Darth Mytoo 09:38, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) Inhalt Ich habe da ein Problem, mit dem weiteren erstellen des Artikels, da ich nicht weiß, was ich noch genau mit einbeziehen kann, ohne zu detailiert auf die einzelnen Droiden einzugehen. Schließlich haben die ja ihre eigenen Artikel. Hier sollte meiner Meinung nach eine relativ allgemeine Information zur Serie gegeben werden. Ein genaues Eingehen auf ''"jede" Schlacht, an der diese Droiden teilgenommen haben, erscheint mir ebenfalls als unangebracht. Wenn mir da vielleicht jemand weiterhelfen könnte, würde mich das sehr freuen. Gruß, - Backup 19:52, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ich würde dir gerne etwas dabei zur Hand gehen, aber leider hab ich zur Zeit weder die Zeit, noch die Motivation gross Artikel zu schreiben. Es stimmt, dass man zur Serie an sich nicht viel mehr sagen kann, als die Geschichte, aber ein paar Worte zu den einzelnen Modellen sollten doch sein. Ein gutes Vorbild dafür wäre X-Flügler, den ich für einen sehr gelungenen Serienartikel halte. Ansonsten kannst du auch mal in den Chat kommen. Pandora Diskussion 20:34, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Danke für den Hinweis! - Backup 23:20, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) Greifdroide Könnte man nicht Rote und Blaue Greifdroiden getrennt hinschreiben und dann einfach auf den gleichen Artikel verweisen? Dann hat man zu beiden Versionen ein Bild. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 22:29, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Die Unterschiede sind so gering, dass es sich nicht lohnt! Die waren ja erst separat aufgelistet und wurden dann zusammengefasst! Gruß, - Backup 11:30, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) I-10 Spielt jemand SW Galaxies? Falls ja, könnte er vielleicht etwas zum I-10 Droiden Schreiben? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 18:05, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) Kreissägendroide-Kettensägendroide Hatt nun jemand dazu scohn mal wass geschrieben oder Bleibt dass so wie es jetzt ist sieht nähmlich sonst scheiße aus oder derjenige schreibt hier mal eine Quelle hin dass die beiden auchmal vertig gestellt werden Bin Der verbennte nur gerade nicht angemeldet 92.226.19.197 18:33, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Wie du wahrscheinlich sehen kannst, ist der Artikel immer noch UC. Pandora Diskussion 21:17, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) Killerdroide ich glaub, dass der Abschnitt über den Killerdroide besser zu Einheiten passt als zu Modelle, da ja wie dort oben steht, der Killerdroide nur ein B1 ist mit spezieller Programmierung. Hab versucht, die Änderung zu machen, hab aber das mit der Ordnung nich geschafft. MFG Anoon Bondara 23:33, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Nun, der Killerdroide baut nur auf dem Chassis der B1-Kampfdroiden auf, ist dabei jedoch mit einer Vielzahl von Systemen ausgestattet, die ihn zu einem effizienteren Scharfschützen machen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 09:08, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Unter Einheiten steht: "Des Weiteren gab es noch weitere Einheiten, die sich zwar baulich nicht von den Modellen unterschieden, aber für eine bestimmte Aufgabe speziell programiert und ausgerüstet wurden." Ich denke, dass die Vielzahl von Systemen zur Programmierung gehört und du sagst ja selbst, dass er auf dem B1-Chassis aufbaut. Anoon Bondara 12:22, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Eben, er unterscheidet sich rein äußerlich nicht, das ändert aber nichts daran, dass das Innenleben anders aussehen kann. So wurde der Killerdroide beispielsweise mit einem System ausgestattet, welches den Rückstoß der Waffen kompensiert. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:35, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Programme = Software, Systeme = Hardware Pandora Diskussion 13:34, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) Konstrukts Wächter Ich hätte die Konstrukts Wächter nicht als Einheit gezählt, sondern einen Extrapunkt gemacht, in denen dieser Wächter und der I-10 Droide vorkommen. Sind ja schließlich keine echten B1 der KUS, sondern alte B1 und B2 Droiden welche reaktiviert und etwas modifiziert wurden, aber on anderen Leuten halt. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 16:56, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Den Unterpunkt könntest du dann "Modifikationen" nennen, da diese Droiden ja nicht direckt von der HAdelsföderation waren, sondern von anderen Leuten Modifiziert wurden. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 16:02, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) Quellenagbaben, Genauigkeit Ein kurzer Blick in den Artikel hat mich eben erschaudern lassen. Es ist eigentlich völlig unklar ist, welche dieser Droiden eigentlich wirklich der B-Serie zugehörig sind, denn das TCW-CG sagt auf S. 196 bei Eintrag der OOM-Droiden nur, "technical superior to their replacements, the B-Series Droids and Super Battle Droides..". Demnach sind die Superkampfdroiden schon mal deffinitiv keine B-Serien-Droiden und bei allen anderen ist es zumnindest nicht belegt. (Es sei denn, es gibt weitere Quellen, die Droiden explizit der B-Serie zuorden, die sind mir aber nicht bekannt). Damnach wäre ein vollständiger Artikel über die B-Serie folgendes: „Die B-Serie waren Droiden der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, die Nachfolder der OOM-Serie darstellten, diesen aber technisch unterlegen waren.“ Für alles weitere hätte ich gerne eine expizite Quellenangabe. Und dass in einem der Einzelnachweise sogar expizit drinsteht, dass das Spekulation ist, macht er nur noch schlimmer. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:57, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :In dem The Clone Wars Campaign Guide steht der Satzt auf den du dich bereits bezogen hast: "Although technical superior to their replacements, the B-Series battle droids and super battle droids ...". Diesen Satz würde ich wie folgt übersetzen: "Auch wenn ihren Nachfolgern, den Kampfdroiden und Superkampfdroiden der B-Serie, technisch überlegen ...". Natürlich kann man das Zitat auch so verstehen, wie du es gemacht hast, aber ein entscheidender Grund spricht dagegen. Wenn man weiter durch die Quelle guckt, werden die Superkampfdroiden immer als B2-Serie Superkampfdroiden bezeichnet und die B1-Kampfdroiden bekommen auch immer den "B1-Serie"-Zusatz. Auf dieser Basis beinhaltet die B-Serie schon einmal diese beiden Modelle. Bei den anderen Droiden ist es der Fall, dass geschrieben wird, dass sie erweiterte Modelle der beiden Standardeinheiten sind, sie auf dem Chassis basieren und und und. Diese Beschreibungen gibt es nicht für alle, doch sieht man diese Fakten auch beim Vergleich. Ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich meine. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 12:02, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Nein, verstehe ich nicht, denn es gibt keine Quelle, dass die B1-Serie und die B2-Serie teil der B-Serie sind. Schließlich sind das alles Serien, und keine Unterserien. Von daher würde ich eher annehmen, dass die B1-Serie die Nachfolger der B-Serie sind, die Wiederum Nachfolder der OOMs sind. Von daher sind beide Interpretationen möglich, sich für eine zu entscheiden, ist Spekulation. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:10, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Der Ausdruck Superkampfdroide wird nur für den B2-Superkampfdroiden verwendet, der in der Quelle als B2-Serie Superkampfdroide bezeichnet wird. Die Tatsache, dass die Bezeichnung B2-Serie an dieser Stelle nicht zu finden ist, schließt ihn in die B-Serie ein! Daraus folgt, dass die B2-Serie eine Unterserie dieser ist. Und als zweites: Was für Droiden sollten denn die der B-Serie nach der Theorie von dir sein? Schließlich sind die Droiden 32 VSY mehrfach als B1 benannt. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 12:51, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Was weis ich, wo diese mysteriöse B-Serie auftauchen soll, es gibt nun mal keine Quellen dazu. Und aus dem Namen kann man das nicht einfach auf eine Zugehörigkeit schließen. Ein ähnlicher Schulss hat hier schon mal dazu geführt, dass die MC80- und MC80A-Kreuzer durcheinandergeworfen wurden. Von daher braucht es eine explizite Quellel die sagt "B1- und B2-Droiden gehöhren zu B-Serie." Solange es die nicht gibt, ist alles hier Spekulation. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:56, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Die Quelle sagt es doch recht eindeutig! Bitte sag mir, was genau du noch nicht verstehst. Sonst kann ich auch nicht genau darauf eingehen. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 13:53, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Die Quelle sagt es eben nicht eindeutig, da ist nur von "Droids" die Rede. Die Superkampfdroiden sind extra erwähnt und die B1-Serie findet gar keine Erwähnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:13, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Wie mir aufgefallen ist hast du das Zitat fehlerhaft eingebaut. Ich habe meine von dir kopierte Version jetzt korrigiert. Somit wissen wir auf jeden Fall schon einmal, dass es sich um Kampfdroiden handelt. Der Begriff Kampfdroide wird in Quellen fast immer für die B1-Einheiten benutzt, wohingegen anderen Modellen immer genauere Bezeichnungen zugeteilt werden. Das heißt noch nichts, aber schreiben wir weiter. Ich habe jetzt mehrere RPG-Bücher von Wizards durchsucht und in den Texten, wo die Superkampfdroiden erwähnt werden, dabei immer den Term B2-Serie gesehen. Der Fakt, dass dieser an der Stelle hier nicht steht, ist sehr auffällig und lässt darauf schließen, dass sie Teil der sogenannten B-Serie sind. Die Bezeichnungen B1-''Serie'' und B2-''Serie'' sagen übrigens auch nichts darüber aus, dass es sich um Serien handelt, denn wird beispielsweise der Viper Probot im Revised Corerulebook auch als Viper Serie bezeichnet, was, wie ich es sehe, nur zeigt, dass es sich nicht um einzelne Droiden handelt, sondern Massenprodukte. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 18:29, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Um sichergehen zu können, dass meine Aussage halt nicht nur Spekulation ist, habe ich mich gestern mit diesem Problem noch an den zuständigen Kundenservice gewendet, welcher mir versicherte, dass meine Interpretation richtig sei. Sollte dir die reine Behauptung nicht genügen, könnte ich dir die entsprechende Mail natürlich auch zukommen lassen. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:16, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Die Behauptung genügt mir. Es sollte aber im HDK-Teil hingeschrieben werden, dass das per EMail bestätigt wurde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:20, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich werde es jetzt gleich ergänzen. - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:38, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Hab das ganze nochmal etwas umformuliert (ich nehme mal an, dass du den Service von Wizards meinst). Allerdings müssen noch die verbliebenen Spekulationen im Artikel (Einzelnachweis 4) entfernt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:10, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST)